The Aftermath
by S. Christian
Summary: Draco Malfoy shows up in the office of 22 year old Auror, Harry Potter. Malfoy needs to be pardoned of charges ragarding the Death Eaters. pardoned of charges rWhat happens afterwords. H/Hr (perfect couple, no?). OOTP spoiler. IT'S FINISHED!
1. Old Enemy and the Planned Appeal

The Aftermath  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fic is based on charactars and situations created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. I have no money, therefore please, try your best not to sue me.   
  
This fic is about situations that occur starting 6 months after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry has become a skilled Auror, Ron a professional quidditch star, and Hermione is working for the Ministry of Magic. But our story doesn't directly start with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pale man ducked in the ally. He knew the Ministry was after him. But he wasn't guilty. In fact, he was more than innocent. He helped in the defeat of Voldemort. He didn't know what to do.  
  
As he past the ministry, he figured it out. He shifted into his Animagus form and started toward the building.  
  
Yes, this was the only way. He knew some one that could help him. He didn't know if they would. He'd certainly deserve it if they didn't. But he had to try. It was the only way to clear his name. He would have to go see a boy he once knew.   
  
He would have to go see Harry Potter  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A 22 year old Harry Potter sat in the Auror's office of the Ministry. It was dark and raining outside, but he didn't mind. He did mind that it was only 9:00 at night. Being an Auror, he wouldn't be able to go back to his flat for another hour. At least Hermione worked late so he wouldn't feel bad.  
  
Not that Harry felt bad about working late with almost nothing to do since most of the infamous Death Eaters were captured and executed. He did feel good, though, that Hermione cared enough to stay. He shared a flat with his best friends Hermione and Ron, but mostly Hermione. Ron went and made a name for himself as keeper for the Chudley Cannons.  
  
Harry just sat back and read the latest copy of Quidditch Monthly. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something black. He looked over at his companion's (Neville Longbottom) desk (whose shift was over hours ago).   
  
It was a raven. At first it just stared. But then he saw it was changing. An Animagus.   
  
Harry pulled out his wand on the pretense that anyone may attack. Then he saw who it was.  
  
A dirty, rugged and slightly scarred Draco Malfoy lay before him. At first, Harry didn't know what to think. He just stared. Draco was the first to speak.  
  
"Hello there, Potter."  
  
Harry snapped back to it. "Excuse me, Malfoy, but I'm not so sure the Auror's Office at the Ministry is the best place for a wanted man. But that was your choice. I'm going to have to take you in."  
  
"No, Harry," Malfoy said quickly. "I came because I knew you were the only one that would beleive me and that could help me."  
  
"Wait. Wait. Wait," Harry said. "Help you with what? You are accused of being a Death Eater. No one can and will help you. Definitely not me."  
  
"But that's just it. I'm only accused of being a Death Eater. I wasn't one. I refused when my father came to me. After that, before his execution, he framed me." With these words, Draco's eyes glistened. Harry started to beleive him.   
  
Harry now spoke. "This may sound strange, Draco, but I beleive you."  
  
Draco was taken aback. Harry not only beleived him, but was almost being a friend. He had used his first name. "Do you know what we can you."  
  
"Aurors have power in the ministry. I can clear you with a few good witnesses."  
  
Draco was confused. "Witnesses?"  
  
"An Auror usually won't clear a man, especially one that he used to hate," Harry explained. "Hermione and Ron should be able to help. I'll explain to Hermione, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to pull Ron in. Last I checked he was in Bulgaria. Of course, if I know Ron and he runs into Krum, he'll be back on suspension."  
  
Draco managed to laugh. "Weasley hasn't changed a bit. A product of his temper. But if you don't mind me asking, what can Granger and Weasley prove?"  
  
Harry smirked. "That I hated you beyond all belief."  
  
"Oh."  
  
An owl appeared at the office door then. Harry removed the letter from the owl and shooed it off. Discontented, it left. It was from Ron.  
  
Harry,  
  
It's me. Ron. Turns out I'll be home sooner than I suspected. Ran into Krum and couldn't resist the temptation. Knocked the shit out of him. Five game suspension. Oh well. Left Bulgaria with a smile on my face. Tell Hermione I'll be home at 11:00 tomorrow night. Can't wait.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Ron  
  
"We're in luck, Draco," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you'll get to see Ron as soon as we hoped."  
  
Draco frowned. "Shit. This won't go well."  
  
Harry started to laugh. "On the contrary, Draco, this should be very amusing,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Minister will not have this foolishness. He is a wanted man and by all means he should be executed for all that it's worth."  
  
Harry looked seriously at Percy Weasley. "Unfortunately, Percy, I out rank you. Therefore, you shall let me through to talk to the Minister personally."  
  
Percy was infuriated. In either case, Percy stepped aside. Harry and Draco walked by to the Minister's office. As they walked by, Harry spoke to Percy without turning around. "Ron got suspended again."  
  
Percy raised an eye brow. "Bulgaria?"  
  
"Bulgaria."  
  
Percy rolled his eyes. As Harry and Draco went into the office, Percy sighed. "Figures."  
  
Minister Dumbledore looked up. For his efforts in defeating Voldermort, he was made Minister of Magic. His efforts included getting Harry to Voldemort's base and capturing many Death Eaters.   
  
"Ah. Harry. Come and sit down. And I see you have Malfoy with you." Dumbledore stared at Malfoy with his pale blue eyes. He knew Draco was innocent. Unfortunately, the Council of Elders was harder to persuade than most people. They believed Malfoy guilty. Therefore, Aurors were still ordered after him.  
  
"Minister Dumbledore." Harry bowed his head. "I'd like to formally make an appeal to the Council of Elders. I'd like to state one Draco Malfoy's innocence."  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore was still looking at Draco. "And, are you, Mister Malfoy, ready to give a testimony?"  
  
Draco nodded his head softly. "Yes, sir. As soon as possible."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry. "When, Mr. Potter, would you like this appeal to occur?"  
  
Harry replied in a determined voice, "Two days,sir. On July 31st, at 10:00 AM. Would this give you ample time to notify the Council and get an answer."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Everything will be taken care of. Now if I'm not mistaken, it is time for you to go home for the night. By law, we will have to hold Draco here for the night and all day tomorrow. If he is cleared, we can let him go on probation. Then he'll be completely free."  
  
Draco frowned. "So you'll have to keep me behind bars."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. But you have my highest confidence. In a couple days, you'll have nothing to worry about."  
  
Harry patted Draco's back. "Don't worry about it. We'll get you out of here soon. But for now, I must be leaving. Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow. And past prisoners say the corn bread sucks, so stay away from that."  
  
With that, Harry left Draco with Dumbledore.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Changed, that man has."  
  
Dumbledore gave a smile. "You have no idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come on... Whaddya think... R&R and I promise next chapter will include some H&Hr... Until then, I must say adios! 


	2. The Unexpected

The Aftermath  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fic is based on charactars and situations created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. I have no money, therefore please, try your best not to sue me.   
  
This fic is about situations that occur starting 6 months after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry has become a skilled Auror, Ron a professional quidditch star, and Hermione is working for the Ministry of Magic. Now onto seeing the trio together (although Ron is a little late).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was already outside Harry's office. She looked impatient, but still in a good mood.  
  
"You're ten minutes late," she said, trying to look serious but some how not being able to pull it off.  
  
"Well, excuse me Ms. Granger," Harry replied, not even trying to sound too serious, "but its been a strange night. Either way, you know I wouldn't have been late if it wasn't important. I hate having to stay in late every fucking night. It's a real pain in the ass. But this was important."  
  
Hermione's chocolate brown eyes now grew more serious. "It must have been important. What happened? Someone hurt? Bring someone in? Argument with Percy?"  
  
Harry smiled as the started to walk downstairs to the exit. "There was an arguement with Percy, but it was brief. I did find a wanted man, but he brought himself in to me, and I'm going to help clear him."  
  
Hermione grinned and started with her 'I know everything' tone. "That's not very Auror like, now, is it? Who are you clearing?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione stopped grinning. Actually, she just stopped walking period. "Did you just say Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Harry stopped with her and turned to face her. "Yes, I said Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy that we cursed numerous times throughout school. Oh, and don't forget about how many times I broke his nose in 7th year. Wasn't fifteeen?" Harry chuckled and stopped to see Hermione wasn't.  
  
"Why would you want to clear an asshole like him? Don't forget that for 6 fucking years, he called me a mudblood!" Hermione had tears in her eyes. She wasn't all out crying yet, but it didn't look to far behind.  
  
Harry pulled her into a hug. He started to speak more softly. "When he appeared in my office, I was going to curse him into oblivion. But he claims innocence, and I believe him."  
  
Hermione didn't speak. She just wanted to hug Harry. She was dissapointed when he pulled away and they started walking.   
  
Harry was the first to talk again. "I do have good news."  
  
Now Hermione was curious. Good news from Harry? Since when does that ever happen? She spoke while drying her eyes of her useless tears, but still in a steady voice. "What is it?"  
  
"Ron is back tomorrow!" Harry said, not knowing what to expect as Hermione's response.  
  
Her voice lowerd into a 'not again' tone. "Krum?" she asked.  
  
Harry just smiled and replied bluntly, "Krum."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "That little arse is to predictable. His mom's gonna kill him."  
  
"He's still alive from last time he knocked out Krum," Harry said, now laughing.  
  
"He's got to learn to control himself."  
  
"If I was conveniently there, I would have knocked him out, too," Harry said. "It got really annoying when he wouldn't stop owling you in sixth year. Then he sent that Howler asking why you didn't like him the way he liked you. From that point on, all through DA I was pretending to use all of those spells on Krum. I once even read up a spell that turns your enemy into a large pile of shit."  
  
"That's disgusting, Harry," Hermione stated as the stepped out into the rain. "Walk, ride, or apparate?"  
  
"I've going to ride. No point in having Sirius' old motorcycle if I'm not going to use it. Wanna come with?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry smugly. "What do you think, Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled, now soaked. "See you at home then."  
  
Hermione gave one last grin and with a *pop*, apparated home.  
  
Harry hopped on the bike that once belonged to his godfather.  
  
'Sirius, if you could see me now,' Harry thought.  
  
He sped away from the Ministry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry opened the door to his flat. Hermione was already on the couch reading. Harry smiled.  
  
"You're too predictable," Harry said. "What are you reading this time?"  
  
"If you have to know," Hermione said in a mock-annoyed voice, "it's just a muggle novel I happen to have."  
  
Harry now smiled. "What kind of novel would that be Ms. Granger? It wouldn't be a kissy kissy novel would it."  
  
Hermione threw a magazine at Harry (looked like the latest issue of Latest and Greatest in the Wizarding World: Your Guide to the Hottest New Wands, Broomsticks, Cauldrons, and Much More!). "Won't you ever just grow up, Harry?"  
  
Harry now tried his best to look thoughtful without laughing. "Maybe tomorrow."  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes ('She does that alot,' Harry thought). "Speaking of tomorrow, what time is Ron coming in?"  
  
Harry said, "Around 11 o'clock tomorrow night."  
  
There was a pause. Hermione spoke after a few minutes. "You know Ron's not going to be happy about you backing Malfoy."  
  
Harry was now very serious. "Draco needed my help. I'm not going to let an innocent man got to be executed."  
  
"And how do you know he's innocent?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess I just felt it. Being an Auror gives you kind of a sixth sense. You can always tell the innocent from the guilty."  
  
"How do you plan on proving anything to the Council of Elders at the appeal?"   
  
She was looking at him as if she already knew the answer, even though she didn't like it. Harry just stared back. He finally spoke. "You and Ron are going to have to testify on Draco's behalf. The Council knows that it is a rare case for an Auror to try and clear any wanted man, especially a Death Eater. For more convincing, I need them to understand that I've never liked him, but I still trust him now. That's where the testimonies of you, Ron, and me come in. And as far as Ron is concerned, he'll kick my ass later but he'll still help me for the appeal."  
  
Hermione knew that was coming, but she was still stunned. Memories of everything that Malfoy had said to her in the past started swarming back to her. All the nights she spent up in her dormitory crying. Then she realized she was crying then. She also realized she didn't care.  
  
"Fuck him!" she said in between sobs.   
  
Harry walked over and embraced her in a hug. "If I didn't think he had changed, I wouldn't ask you to do this. You know that, don't you? If anyone ever hurts you, you know what happens to them. They either get cursed halfway to Japan or they get something broken. Know one is going to hurt you. Especially not Draco Malfoy."  
  
She just nodded. She knew Harry was right. Of course, she would have believed anything he said while he was hugging her. She loved him to death. She had know idea why she didn't tell him. She just didn't. All of the sudden, with Harry's next words, everything was made so much easier.  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
She was in heaven with those words. If she had died then, she wouldn't have cared. She knew that Harry loved her, and that was enough.   
  
"I love you, too, Harry."  
  
With that, Harry lifted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. At first, she wasn't sure what to do. The only time she had ever been kissed was in third grade when Barty York kissed her under the misteltoe at their class Christmas party. And that wasn't even more then a friendly peck. But she slowly started to kiss back. When his tongue began to press past her lips, she welcomed it.  
  
They stopped kissing what seemed like a forever from when they started, even though they both thought it ended to soon. They just stared into each others eyes. Hermione had always been hypnotized by those emerald green eyes, and even though this time was the same, one thing seemed to be different. This time, he was staring with equal desire in her brown eyes.  
  
Harry was the first to blink. "Well, uh, I better be getting to bed."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Harry was looking at her, confused. She sighed. "You never go to sleep this early. You're not tired. Just shy." She put her hand on Harry's. "Don't be," she said. "You don't have to be anymore. And neither do I."  
  
Harry nodded. He knew this. "I know. I'm still going to bed. I have something to do. Good night. I love you."   
  
He said his last sentence softly, yet it some how pierced Hermione. It didn't hurt. It just had an impact everytime he said it.  
  
"I love you too. Good night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry pulled out the parchment he would use. Sirius had been dead for a little more than 7 years. Harry still wrote letters to him. He told his dead godfather about his life and what happened.   
  
He dipped the quill in the ink. He wrote to Sirius about what had happened with Draco. He didn't leave out a single detail. Then he wrote about how Ron did what Ron was best at: get in trouble. He laughed while writing this. And then he mentioned Hermione.  
  
When Hermione and I got home, the strangest thing happened. Well maybe not strange, just surprising. I told Hermione more about Draco and when she started crying, I hugged her and told her I loved her. I meant it, as I've mentioned to you several times. I just let it out tonight though. Then she told me she loved me too. You may have expected that since before you were dead, but I didn't. Then all of the sudden it made perfect sense to me. She has loved me all along as I loved her. I didn't expect any of this. But I like it.  
  
You're God-Son  
  
Harry J. Potter  
  
Harry sat back. He missed Sirius. His death was one of the several reasons Harry finally decided he wanted to be an Auror. He had executed many Death Eaters himself. But now, there was one person who could have been a Death Eater that Harry couldn't kill.  
  
And it was his worst enemy. 


	3. The Class and the Return

The Aftermath  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fic is based on charactars and situations created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. I have no money, therefore please, try your best not to sue me.   
  
This fic is about situations that occur starting 6 months after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry has become a skilled Auror, Ron a professional quidditch star, and Hermione is working for the Ministry of Magic. Now onto seeing the trio together (although Ron is a little late). By the way, Ron didn't actually appear last time. Sorry about that. He will finally get here this time. R&R you spotted dogs!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neville Longbottom looked up from his desk. Harry was walking in the door. He gave a little wave and sat down. Neville put his Daily Prophet down.  
  
"Not that this isn't all well-appreciated," Neville said, "but why are you here? It's only 9 AM. Your shift doesn't start for another 3 hours."  
  
"Don't remind me," Harry said. "I've got to confirm arrangements for Draco Malfoy's appeal to the Council today. Plus, I'm handling training in E Class today."  
  
Neville looked confused. "Draco's making an appeal? And you're arranging it? Well, hell, now I've seen everything."  
  
Harry smirked. "I'm just as confused as you are. But an innocent man isn't getting executed."  
  
Now Neville laughed. "What makes you think he's innocent? His father was the head Death Eater and we know enough about his past to make an old woman drop dead."  
  
"I don't know why I think he's innocent. He just is. Well, I'm heading to E Class." Harry stood and was going out the door.  
  
"Watch out in E Class, Harry," Neville called to Harry. "I hear someone very familiar might be there."  
  
'Like who?' Harry thought. He didn't turn around again. He kept going down the hall. He'd just have to find out when he gets there.  
  
Neville chuckled and picked up his newspaper again. "An interesting class that will be. Interesting indeed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was on the Auror training level underground. This would be his first time doing E Class Trainees. He'd only ever done B Class, so E should be more advanced.  
  
He opened the door to the training room. "Good morning all of you. If I'm not mistaken, all of you are newly part of E Class," said Harry, not looking up from the progress sheet on his clipboard. As he looked up, he couldn't help but groan at who he saw. Cho Chang was in Auror training.  
  
Ever since her fifth year crying fits, Harry stopped liking Cho so much. She was still beautiful (actually, she was HOT!), but always a little bitch, intent on making your day as bad as hers.  
  
Harry nodded his head toward her in greeting. "Cho. Didn't know you were interested in becoming an Auror. Of course, if you've made it as far as E Class, you must be talented."  
  
Cho smirked, trying to grin, but somehow not being able to do it with Harry around. "I'm ok, I guess. Still a few months from done with training, but I'll get there."  
  
Harry spoke professionally now, "Just remember. When group training is done, you'll have two years of apprenticship. The Minister will suit you with the Auror he thinks is suitable to continue developing your skills."  
  
"I know," Cho said. "Who'd Fudge pair you with, way back when?"  
  
"Mad-Eye Moody."  
  
"Really? I'm sorry," Cho said, showing her ignorant side.  
  
Harry blinked. "Sorry about what? Moody is a great man and a great Auror. He's not as scary as some think. In fact, I'm glad I was paired with him."  
  
With that, Harry turned to the rest of the class.  
  
"Remember, you are all still E Class. You don't move on to Apprenticeship until after H Class, so as far as I'm concerned, you're all still beginners. Today, I will show you two curses that I myself took years to master. It took me so long because I made the curses. But curse creating was all part of my apprenticeship, so teaching you that would be over-stepping my boundaries. Dumbledore approved these curses for me to teach you. With that in mind, Mr. Patterson, could you please get the dummies out?"  
  
A 19 year old wizard got out the realistic looking dummies.  
  
Harry now spoke again. "Note, all of you, that these dummies are filled with a blue liquid. It is the thickness of blood for the illusion of blood. It is not going to poison you or cause any skin conditions. It purely dissolves after 10 or 15 seconds. Therefore, if you get any on you, don't mind it at all."  
  
Harry pulled out his wand, his trusty weapon for almost 12 years (tomorrow being his birthday). He pointed it at one of the dummies.  
  
"Reylus Mhysterihoso!" he shouted. What looked like a yellow arrow shot out of the wand and went straight throught the dummy that was 150 feet away in about 2 seconds. Blue drained out of the dummy.  
  
Harry enjoyed the classes reaction to the speed. Most of the class barely saw anything except for a bright streak. Harry finally decided to speak. "The Arrow Curse. Very effective in cases where you must injure the enemy quickly. If you have great aim, you may kill with this curse. Now I would like you all to try."  
  
The class took about an hour of practice with Harry behind them shouting out comments like "Remember the prununciation!", "With aim like that you'd be lucky to hit an over-weight troll!", and "We're looking to hit your enemy, not the poor owl!".  
  
After about an hour and still only about a fifth of the class mastering the spell, Harry decided to move on. "I'm not surprised that so little of you mastered the curse. It is extremely complicated. But now we'll move on to a spell that may even be harder. The Aquaria Curse. Mr. Patterson, would you please bring in the next set of dummies."  
  
The young wizard rolled out the rest of the dummies. Harry again pulled out his wand and shouted, "Nikilik Karpius!"  
  
A water ball about the size of a softball shout out of the wand. The class noticed it got bigger and bigger as it went toward the dummy. When it hit the dummy, it was slightly bigger than the dummy itself. As it hit, there was a cloud of blue on impact that just floated through the air as if it were in the water. So did the pieces that were left of the dummy.  
  
Most of the class gasped in awe. One 18 year old witch fainted. A group of boys shouted about how cool it was ("Did you see that?!?! That was awesome!!!).  
  
"The Aquaria Curse is easier to dodge, but so much more effective, than the Arrow Curse. The reason I teach you these two curses is not a mystery to some of you, but to others it is."  
  
The class listened intently to Harry.  
  
"Those two curses were the key to the destruction of Lord Voldemort."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time the class was out (and many unsuccessful trys at the Aquaria Curse. Only two people made a water ball, and even those weren't effective), Harry figured it would be a good time to see Dumbledore, and then Draco.  
  
After a few short words with Percy, Harry entered Dumbledore's office. It wasn't unlike his office at Hogwarts, except no statue that opens to a staircase. Even Fawkes was there.  
  
"Ah, Harry. Just who I wanted to see," Dumbledore said. He greeted Harry with warmth. Apparently, he had good news. "I have spoken to the Council. Although they were hesitant to even think about letting another possible Death Eater go, they have agreed to the appeal. It will be tomorrow at 10 AM."  
  
"Great. Now that we know we can pull off this much, think I could have a word with Draco. I figure he should know."  
  
Dumbledore grabbed a key. "Of course. Of course. Come with me."  
  
He led to a room full of cells. Some were occupied by wizards and witches, some by magical creatures, and some were unoccupied. Then they came upon Draco's cage and Dumbledore unlocked it. Draco looked up from a book he was reading.  
  
"Harry. Minister Dumbledore," Draco greeted them. He sat up from his bed. He had obviously been treated ok (The Ministry had the decent holding cells. Azkaban was a different story.)  
  
"Good news, Draco," Harry said. "We could have you out of here tomorrow. Hermione's agreed to testify, although she was hesitant. Apparently she hasn't forgotten a word you've ever said to her."  
  
Draco looked ashamed of himself. "Then she won't forget my honest apology. I guess that can wait until tomorrow. And what about Weasley?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "We don't honestly know yet. He won't be here until late tonight. We'll just have to figure that out then. You'll know tomorrow."  
  
"I guess that's as good as I can get for now," Draco said, smirking. He couldn't believe the shit he was in.  
  
"Well I'll be going back to work now," Harry said after a few more words with Draco and Dumbledore.  
  
As he was leaving, he heard Draco say, "Thanks, Harry."  
  
Harry turned. He looked at the guy he once saw as an enemy. What he saw was a new friend. "No problem," was all Harry said. With that, he turned and went back upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Work was no more than uneventful. Harry did answer a call in the fire about a reported Death Eater sighting. Then the child's mom's head appeared in the flames and explained her son was just trying to get his sister arrested. Normally there was a fifty Galleon fine for prank calls or knowingly false reports, but Harry let it slide.  
  
He and Hermione apparated home that night. They were home by 10:30. As they were readying for Ron's arrival, Hermione touched Harry's hand. All he had been doing was tidying up the pillows on the couch.  
  
Harry looked up. Hermione definitely had something on her mind. No sooner had Harry come to this decision that she nervously sighed. "Harry, should we tell Ron what has happened between us? How we're a pair and everything?"  
  
Harry just smiled. "I don't see why not." They both knew that was a lie. They knew exactly why not. Ron liked Hermione just as much as Harry did. And this was ample reason to cause problems.   
  
But Harry knew that hiding it from Ron would just cause problems.  
  
Harry grabbed a hold of both of Hermione's hands and grinned. "How about this? We can tell him tomorrow, after the appeal."  
  
Hermione thought about it. Then she smiled back. She understood where Harry was coming from. Hiding their relationship would be, not only difficult, but dangerous to the trust in their friendship with Ron.   
  
"Ok, Harry," she said. "Tomorrow we tell him."  
  
They shared a quick kiss and then looked at the time. It was already about 11 o'clock. About 5 minutes later, they heard someone in the hall and then the door started to open. When a the first sign of the color red was at the door...  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
There, a tall red-headed Ron Weasley stood at the door, smiling.  
  
"So, what I miss?"  
  
That's when Harry started to explain everything that didn't include romantic relationships with best friends. 


	4. A Return, A Flashback, and A Cool Suit

The Aftermath  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fic is based on charactars and situations created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. I have no money, therefore please, try your best not to sue me.   
  
Skipping too much of an intro this time. Most of you wouldn't be reading this unless you've read what came before, therefore, you would know exactly what is going on. Now read on in prosper. And this time, don't forget to R&R you gits.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And tomorrow morning, you're expected to testify in favor of Draco," Harry said, finishing off his lengthy story. Now a silence filled the room, causing Harry's eyes to shift around the room, wanting anything to speak.  
  
Yet, all Ron could do is sit and stare, not being able to close his mouth as it seemed. Finally, Ron shut his mouth and blinked. "Why the bloody hell are you on Malfoy's side, again?"  
  
Harry just kind of shrugged, for he truly hadn't quite figured that part out yet. "Good question. In fact, the only reason one could call that a bad question is because it really has no answer. Draco Malfoy showed up in my office, told me about his situation, and I believed him. I could see the truth in his eyes. You know how us Aurors are."  
  
Ron scowled. "What kind of lame excuse is that?" Now Ron was using his best Harry impersonation, which was, to speak in its favor, terrible. "You know how us Aurors are."  
  
Harry laughed. It was likely to be the first time he had laughed since the arrival of Ron. Harry had noticed as he advanced to his laughter stage that Hermione was yet to speak at all. In fact, she had barely done more than grin. That is, of course, if you called her week curling of lips a grin. Harry knew what she was thinking. He also knew it would be so much better to get their relationship off their chests. But this wasn't the time. He still had to have Ron on his side for the hearing.  
  
Hermione made eye contact with Harry. She knew what he was thinking about then. She also knew she had better talk to her best friend. They didn't want Ron finding out too soon. That might just ruin everything for Draco. 'Oh shit,' she thought, 'I have compassion for a pure-blooded bastard.'  
  
She quickly forced the thoughts out of her head and decided she had better speak. "So, Ron. Erg, how was, uh, Bulgaria?" She was starting to sound desperate. Fortunately, through his thickness, Ron didn't notice.  
  
In fact, he smiled really wide. "Well, it's a nice country and everything. But, I'll be damned if fights get any better on any other country's soil."  
  
Hermione was now smiling, too, remembering the letter. "How is Krum any way?"  
  
Ron's smile got impossibly wider. "Well, I punched him a good one in that crooked nose of his, managed to knee him in the stomach, and broke his new Firebolt 5000 over his head."  
  
Hermione now changed to one of her scolding looks. She spoke like her early days at Hogwarts. "You realize that they'll fine you for all of that. Really, Ron. Don't you think a little bit of self-control would make you a little happier?"  
  
Harry and Ron now spoke at the same time. "No fucking way!" They looked at each other and busted out laughing. Hermione, trying to hold her motherly scolding face on, couldn't resist and laughed too.  
  
When Harry could finally breathe again, he gave a small sigh. There they were. The Marvelous Three of Hogwarts. Together. But something seemed different. In fact, everything seemed different. They had all changed quickly without noticing it, not even in each other.  
  
Nothing could be exactly the same again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It's dark.  
  
Why is it so dark?  
  
That's all that the Auror could think about. Then he remembered. The prophecy was to be concluded on this night. Someone was to die.  
  
Now Harry wondered. 'Am I dead? Have I lost."  
  
He opened his eyes. That answered his question. Almost, at least. He didn't know if his enemy was dead. He saw dead bodies everywhere. Some of them were the bodies of men or women that Harry allied himself with. Ministry wizards. Others wore masks.  
  
The Death Eaters.  
  
As Harry sat up and looked around, he also realized he didn't know who some of the bodies belonged to. Some of the people just got themselves involved.  
  
Harry started to walk. There was blood everywhere. He stepped over several bodies, noticing that some weren't dead. Then he saw her.  
  
He wasn't sure if Hermione was still alive. "Oh God, please let her be alive," is all he could say as he ran over to her. He felt for a pulse. Much to his relief, he found one. He kissed her head. He wouldn't let her die, no matter what.  
  
He heard someone behind him. A familiar voice spoke. "A pity I wasted such a good spell on a mud-blood. She is almost certainly dead. No use trying to wake her."  
  
Harry spoke quietly, but with anger. "Lucius Malfoy," he said, "you are hereby under arrest for betrayal to the Ministry of Magic of England, multiple counts of murder, and a count of attempted murder."  
  
Lucius laughed. "Attempted. What the hell can you possibly mean, Potter. I have never failed to finish a job, especially when it comes to the death of those who oppose the Dark Lord."  
  
"You failed in this one case," Harry said coldly. "She's still alive."  
  
Lucius stopped laughing. "That's impossible. That curse has never failed. It especially wouldn't fail on a mud-blood whore like her." His voice was now coming in desperate hisses.  
  
Harry couldn't figure it out either. Lucius would take pride in his killings. He wouldn't lie about the curse he used, and he sure as hell wouldn't use the wrong one. But some how, Hermione was laying on the ground before him, unconscious, but still very much alive. Harry started to ponder when he heard a noise behind him.  
  
He turned to see that Lucius had drawn his wand. He was now pointing at Harry. "I'll kill you, Potter. The Dark Lord will honor my name. He will praise me beyond all belief. Then, I will kill her." He pointed his wand at Hermione, and then back at Harry.  
  
Harry was in a bad situation. If he drew his wand, he would be killed on the spot. If he didn't, he would be killed on the spot. As Harry pondered, he looked to see Hermione's wand right next to him. He would have to try it.  
  
This would have been more helpful if he knew what curse to use. He needed to immobilize Lucius. He also wanted to hurt him. He figured it out. His Arrow Curse. He'd never done it to a person before, but he figured this was as good a time as any.  
  
"Reylus Mhysterihoso!" He had hit Lucius in the stomach. Lucius dropped his wand and clutched his wound. He looked down to see the blood on his hand.  
  
"What the fuck did you do, Potter?" Lucius managed to spit out those words as he fell over.   
  
Harry knew that Ministry wizards had to be somewhere. He sent up the signal. Someone would see the red sparks, come detain Lucius if he was still alive, and get Hermione to St. Mungos.  
  
"He was always an egotistical fool, that Lucius Malfoy. Wouldn't you think so, Harry Potter?"  
  
A very cold voice now spoke. Harry's scar started to burn. He had learned to ignore it most of the time, but this was too painful. He turned to see Voldemort, grinning like the madman he was.  
  
"Ah, yes. I'm very sorry about that scar. It should never have happened. You should have died. Oh well. Potter, always remember one thing. Don't deny yourself the second chance. Remember that in your death, Potter."  
  
Voldemort raised his wand. Harry saw a figure get up behind Voldemort. He couldn't see who it was. He wasn't Ministry or Death Eater.  
  
"Avada-," Voldemort started.  
  
The figure drew a wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The wand flew out of Voldemorts hand. He turned to see the figure running. Voldemort started to give chase.   
  
"You will pay you insolent little fool!" He was angry beyond belief. "You will meet the same bloody end as your fat-"  
  
Again, he never finished his words, for Harry was up with wand drawn. Voldemort noticed that he,himself,had no wand. He looked at Harry in fear this time.  
  
Harry was concentrated on Voldemort. "The game is over now. You have killed too many people. You have broken too many families. You have ruined my life up until now. It's over." Harry tilted his head. "You lose."  
  
Voldemort's eyes grew wide as he looked at the wand pointing at him. "This isn't how it was supposed to end. I was supposed to win. I was supposed to rule the wizarding world!"  
  
Harry spoke coldly. "And I was supposed to grow up with my family, but sometimes our plans change." With that, Harry started to swish his wand. "Nikilik Karpius!"  
  
Before Harry said the words, Voldemort had grabbed a dead Ministry wizards wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" as Harry said his curse. Voldemorts green beam went through the ball, but the ball still came forward. As the ball hit him, a cloud of red hit the air. That was all that remained of Voldemort. A cloud of his blood.  
  
But Harry had more things on his mind as the Killing Curse hit him. 'What will my friends do without me? What is it like to be dead? Will I ever see Hermione smile again?'  
  
At that thought, the curse hit him. He fell on to his knees. The thought of Hermione, despite the pain, was dominant in his mind. He felt that if he kept thinking of her, all would be better. The pain mounted to a higher level. He felt something warm going down his face. His scar was bleeding. Then all of the sudden, the pain stopped and he fell to the ground next to Hermione, passed out.   
  
  
  
*Next day*  
  
He woke up in two weeks, and when he woke up, he saw Hermione. He smiled as he saw her smile. She was happy he was awake, and he was happy she was so happy that he was awake. But then he remembered. He should have almost certainly been dead. And should she.   
  
Why were neither of them dead? He knew who to see to get his answer.  
  
He arrived at Hogwarts the next week.  
  
Dumbledore was as happy as ever to see him. He was packing his personal belongings from his Hogwarts office to go to the Ministry. He had been very abrubtly elected Minister as soon as word got out that he was the head of the frontline forces on Voldemort. He gave a smile to Harry.  
  
"Never would have supposed I'd be out of here before I die," he said. "Did you, Harry?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. Dumbledore did that to people. The only time that Harry could remember that Dumbledore didn't make him feel like smiling was when Sirius had died. Harry was upset with Dumbledore for the most pathetic reason: he was sure it was Dumbledore's fault Sirius was dead.  
  
Harry had gotten over that idea by the time he was back for sixth year. He knew the truth: Sirius was responsible for himself and Harry, and vica versa. If anyone but Sirius was to blame, Harry would have to blame himself.  
  
But here, Harry smiled. "Well, Professor, or, erg, Minis-"  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "I am still a Professor until tomorrow Harry. Please use my proper title while in this school if you choose to give me a title at all. Now what did you want, Harry? You came in looking troubled."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. I was wondering how Hermione and I can still be alive. We both had fatal curses performed on us, especially on me, yet we both stand well today."  
  
Dumbledore understood how Harry was feeling. In fact, he expected Harry as soon as he got of St. Mungos. "Settle down, Harry, settle down. I'm pretty sure if you thought about it for a second. it would make perfect sense."  
  
Harry thought and then shook his head, obviously clueless.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Remember when I explained why you had to live with the Dursleys?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "You said that the love that my mom used, sacrificing her life for mine, protected me from Voldemort. Apparently, Aunt Petunia had the same love in her blood."  
  
"Exactly," Dumbledore said, pointing an old finger at Harry. "The reason Hermione stands alive is because she was protected by the love that you two share as friends." Harry could tell Dumbledore knew that Harry loved Hermione beyond friendship, but what was he talking about "shared"? Hermione would never love him more than the best friend that he is to her. Never. But that was irrelevant.  
  
"OK," Harry responded. "But how come I'm still alive? I mean, I just survived the second Killing Curse of my life, but my shield from Voldemort was destroyed in the fourth year. All I came out with was two weeks unconscious and a week of hospital life. How did I survive?"  
  
Dumbledore now just stared. "Harry, tell me, what were you thinking about when that curse hit you? What did you believe your first priority was?"  
  
Harry turned slightly pink in the cheeks. "Hermione. I wanted her to be safe."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That's your answer. Hermione saved you out there. The very thought of her helped you to stay alive."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Harry said, obviously confused. "She was unconscious."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "You'll understand in due time, Harry. You'll understand."  
  
Harry just stared. He wasn't sure how he was ever going to understand what Dumbledore had explained to him. But after a few months, Harry was scaring himself with one fact.  
  
He understood now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning of the appeal, Harry got up earlier than everyone else. He went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Throught the course of making it, Hermione came out of her bedroom, already dressed.   
  
"Can I help with anything?" she asked.   
  
Harry shook his head. "I've got everything under conrol. I've been making breakfast for years now. In fact, I'm pretty well accustomed to cooking period."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Suits you." There was a silence now, one that Harry prayed could just be broken. He didn't like being silent around Hermione, it wasn't very suiting of any relationship they've ever had. Especially now that they were an item. Hermione didn't break the silence, but instead, walked over to Harry and placed a soft but loving kiss on his lips.  
  
Harry was stunned. "What exactly was that for?" He was still gaping.  
  
Hermione giggled a little bit. "Just reminding you that I love you. Haven't seen enough of you alone to do so, so I figured it was as good a time as any."  
  
Harry just shrugged. "OK," he said. Without warning he pulled her in for a harder, more passionate kiss.  
  
He eventually broke to let Hermione breathe and stop the bacon from burning. When breakfast was ready, a drowsy Ron walked out of his room, as if it was his turn to show up in the play.  
  
"I smell bacon, eggs, toast, and... Hmmm... Are those little sausages?" Ron had a keen sense of smell. His mom called it Ron's sixth sense: a keen sense of food.  
  
Harry laughed. "Hermione, could you start my drum roll?" He now put on the best game show host voice he could. "Now, for the brand new car, what kind of jelly do we have for the toast."  
  
Ron sniffed. "Grape and strawberry, but the strawberry is definitely not jelly. It's jam."  
  
"Ding, ding!" Hermione now went through a big laughing fit.  
  
They ate breakfast, still talking and chortling about the old times and not so old times. Ron was still laughing when he said, "And who woulda thought that we would be defending Draco Malfoy in court? Draco fuckin' Malfoy!"  
  
Harry looked at his clock. "Speaking of witch, I need to get ready for work. See you in a few minutes."  
  
Ron watched Harry disappear into his room. "Changing, that man is. Changing every day. When it started, I have no idea. But it did at some point. Do you agree, Herms?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I've noticed it alot. I don't think it's a bad thing, though."  
  
"Oh don't get me wrong," Ron said. "It's not a bad thing at all. In fact, I think it's almost for the better. He's always more aware, and his sense of humor has taken a bludger of a turn."  
  
Hermione laughed. On the inside, she wasn't laughing. Ron had no idea how much both of his best friends had changed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry came out of his room in his Auror's uniform: a black cloak that hung down his calves, black pullover, black gloves (fingers exposed: optimal wand handling), black pants held up by a black belt, and his black boots. The only sign of a color other than black on this uniform was a small English flag pinned to his cloak for which ministry he worked for.  
  
"Nice uniform, mate," Ron said. "It looks cool. Do all Aurors where those?"  
  
Harry nodded. "They thought it needed to look like this for a more dominating look. Noone complained when they made them is what I hear."  
  
Hermione now spoke. "I think they chose it for manuverability," she said in her 'as a matter of fact' tone that Harry and Ron always rolled their eyes at.  
  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.  
  
Harry looked back up at the clock. "Let's go. I'm taking the motorcycle today. Seems like a good day for a ride. Hermione, are you taking your car?"She nodded. "Ok then, Ron, you're riding with Hermione. We're going to Underground Level 4, Courtroom B4."  
  
With that, Harry went outside, hopped on Sirius' old motorcycle, and sped away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did ya'll think. Appeal is next chapter. It will probably be up remotely soon. Oh yeah, R&R grease monkeys. Until my update, I must say adios. 


	5. The Appeal

The Aftermath  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fic is based on charactars and situations created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. I have no money, therefore please, try your best not to sue me.   
  
Oh joy. Finally, the long awaited chapter of judgement had arrived. Will Draco Malfoy leave an innocent man, or a headless man being sent in a box to be magically cremated? Well, monkeys, you'll just have to read to find out. And if you bother sending me a flame or if you don't review at all, I'll track you down and hand-deliver a howler at your front door. With that in mind, read on in prosper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dungeons were never cheery places. But the Elders' Dungeon was the worst by far. It was dark, lit only by dim magical crystals, hanging randomly from the ceiling. It was colder than any other dungeon. Then there were the Elders. A set of 10 of the oldest wizards alive. They were quiet, white, old.  
  
Harry somehow managed to keep his cool with them. They were insistent. Their first idea was the wizard or witch at question was guaranteed to be guilty. Yet, Harry never lost an appeal. This fascinated the Elders. Noone had that kind of power over them. The power of persuasion. The former Minister never did.  
  
But Fudge. Poor Fudge. He was a fool. The Elders all knew it when he became Minister. He wasn't fit for the job. He would meet his terrible end because of his foolishness. But the new Minister was more persuasive than any of them.  
  
Maybe that's just because Albus Dumbledore was one of them. He was the seventh oldest wizard alive. An amazing man. But even trying to clear a former Death Eater? That was just proposterous.  
  
The Elders filed into their seats up front. A few people were already there to witness the trial. And there stood Harry, meeting the gaze of all ten Elders, including the twinkle of Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
No more than 10 minutes later, Ron, Hermione, and anyone else who was to be there. That was when they came in.  
  
Dementors. Harry shivered. A faint image of a dieing Sirius Black flashed through his head. He quickly shook it off. He had to be stronger than they were. There were four of them, and between them all was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledore stood up right then. "What is this? I didn't request these hooded incarnations of Hell in this court!"  
  
One of the Elders, Rulon Nackenthore, stood up and held up a hand. "The other nine Elders have requested them, Albus. We consider this a neccessary precaution in dealing with people like Mr. Malfoy, here."  
  
Harry spoke now. "And what kind of person would that be, Master Nackenthore?"  
  
Nackenthore met Harry's stare. "You, young Potter, have got yourself into an oblivon of a mess. Why do you defend such scum? It is total rubbish."  
  
"The rubbish is, Master Nackenthore," Harry responded, determined to get his way, "that a wise wizard such as yourself jumps to such childish conclusions. Noone in this room is guilty of any crime until they are proven so. Therefore, I request a halt to such name calling. My client is to be honorably referred to by Mr. Malfoy as a law under Scroll 979 in the Book of Spheres."  
  
Nackenthore gave an old smile. "Potter, you never fail to amaze me. You are right of course. My mistake and my apologies. Let's get on with this little blunder."  
  
Harry bowed his head. "My client, Mr. Draco Malfoy, has been accused of being a Death Eater, or a follower of the once infamous and now deceased Lord Voldemort. I stand before you, the Council, determined to prove that Mr. Malfoy is in fact innocent of these charges. My case mainly includes the fact that not long ago, I would have give oh so much to see this man rot. Yet I can not by honor let an innocent man be convicted or executed."  
  
Another Elder just shook his head. "How do we know you have not been paid for this?"  
  
Harry smirked. "Would it be, Master Winhu, the fact that Mr. Malfoy has no money in his name?"  
  
Winhu looked bewildered. "Now, Potter, I know you speak nonsense. He is a Malfoy. The Malfoy's have always been too rich for their own good. How can he not have any of that."  
  
Malfoy spoke now. "My father hated me as of his death. He changed his will in good time to make sure I got none of it."  
  
"Gentlemen of the Council," Harry said, becoming frustrated, "I sware that I defend Malfoy in pure thought of his innocence. Test me with any potion you can concoct, but I will not stand for this much longer until I call an Overall Minister Judgement."  
  
Nackenthore chuckled. "That will not be neccessary. We can proceed. No need to execute any dictatorship, even though if anyone could do it, Dumbledore certainly could pull it off."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded.  
  
Another Elder, Master Hearst, said, "You may call your first witness, Potter."  
  
Harry gave a nod. "I would like to first address the testimony of Ronald Weasley, star Quidditch player for the Cannons, currently on suspension for an accident in Bulgaria, playing-"  
  
"Potter," said Nackenthore, "we do not need his biography. Get on with it."  
  
Potter yet again nodded. Ron got up and walked over to the stand facing the council. He looked kind of nervous, which amused Harry. He couldn't handle a group of old men despite his calmness around a crowd.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Mr. Weasley, I would like to remind you you are under truth spells while on the stand. But just in case. What is your worst fear?"  
  
Ron spoke, only half willingly. "Spiders."  
  
A few people laughed. Harry knew Ron would have lied if he could have. Harry didn't laugh, but he did give Ron a grin as Ron gave him the "fuck you" look.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and there was instant silence. "Now, Mr. Weasley, you do know why you are here in front of the Ministry's Council of Elders, don't you?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yes. I'm supposed to be helping you clear the, in my opinion, bad name of Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Right," Harry said. "Now, would you explain to the Council the relationship that Mr. Malfoy and I had through out our seven years at Hogwarts."  
  
Ron now explained with great detail (being sure to go in detail about every curse that Draco Malfoy had been hit with thanks to the trio and DA members) all of the scurmishes, fights, verbal arguments, name-calling, and overall conflict between Harry and Draco throughout those seven years.  
  
Harry had a feeling that Ron's testimony was already enough. "One last question, Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "Why are you so afraid of spiders?"  
  
Fred and George, who were watching this all, couldn't help but laugh. Ginny was having a hard time not laughing.  
  
Ron did his best to fight the truth spell. He did manage to just murmur, "Brothers... Teddy bear... Assholes."  
  
Harry grinned a wide one. "That will be all, Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "Permission to call my next witness?" Harry asked, looking seriously at the Council, obviously only slightly impressed with Harry's humor, yet more annoyed.  
  
Nackenthore looked stern. "Yes, Potter. Call your next witness, but this time, let's leave our humor somewhere safe. This is the Council of the Elders, not comedy night at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
Harry nodded, trying to look disappointed. "I would now like to call to the stands, Ms. Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione reluctantly made her way to the stands. She was shifting unconfortably, not believing she was up there defending "pure" blood scum like Malfoy.  
  
Harry saw her nervousness. He walked over and touched her hand. "It will be ok," he whispered, soothing her with his voice. Now he spoke so all could here. "Ms. Granger, the Council and I would like to hear your account of our seven years at Hogwarts and our conflict with Draco."  
  
Hermione was silent for a few seconds, then began to speak. She told of the same incidents that Ron said, just less detail on the cursing and she didn't have nearly as much fun telling at all.  
  
Harry looked at her, seriously, but with care in his eyes. "My last question, Ms. Granger, is this: What did Draco call you for most of those seven years, and who cursed him into oblivion over it?"  
  
Hermione's eyes teared. "He constantly called me a mud-blood. The words hurt more everytime. But I felt better everytime you and Ron stood up for me."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "You may go take your seat."  
  
Everyone was silent. Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Mr. Potter, I, in representation of the Council, would like to call your last witness: Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. Draco was led to his seat by the dementors. He shifted uneasily. They had obviously been messing with his head.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, his sign he was ready to begin. "Mr. Malfoy, we have heard enough about school days. I would first like to ask you how you plead."  
  
Draco blinked. "I plead innocent. I am not guilty of being a Death Eater. In fact, I helped defeat Voldemort."  
  
Winhu chuckled. "You do not have any witness to that, do you, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco sadly shook his head.  
  
Harry was quick. "Sir, first let me finish my interrogation before you continue insulting my client." Winhu scowled. "Mr. Malfoy, give the Council and me your account of the night Voldemort was defeated.  
  
Draco spoke quietly, yet loud enough for the Council to hear. "I had refused my father's offer to become a Death Eater only weeks earlier. He had abandoned me. I fought and killed many Death Eaters and other supporters of Voldemort. I was knocked out by a strong disarming spell and presumed dead by many. I woke up to a field of dead and unconscious bodies. I saw my father. He was dead. Then I saw a figure looming over Harry. I knew it was Voldemort. I knew I had to help."  
  
Harry held up his hand as if to stop him. He looked at Draco in disbelief. "It was you, wasn't it? You did that. You saved my life."  
  
Dumbledore was intent. "What are you talking about, Harry?"  
  
Harry turned. "Gentlemen of the Council of Elders, this man was the key in the defeat of Voldemort. He disarmed him while I confronted him. He gave me time to kill Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore was still in his solid face. "You are sure?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I am under the same truth spell as everyone else, aren't I?"  
  
Everything was silent. "That will be all, Potter. Until we reach a verdict, Draco Malfoy will be under house-arrest."  
  
Draco looked confused at this. "Sir, I don't have a house or family that would take me."  
  
Harry now spoke quickly. "I will decide where to keep Malfoy." He walked over and whispered something in Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Draco whispered, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron yelled loudly, "WHAT! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM TO THE BURROW!"  
  
Harry just smiled. "Of course I can. I have that jurisdiction. What's even more fun is that you get to watch him."  
  
Ginny just blushed at the idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN... Well, what did you think of this chapter. Please review. That little submit review box isn't there for nothing. Chapter 6 ought to come soon. Until then, I must say adios. And by the way, my reviewers are officialy the coolest people alive (with the exception of a few select celebrities and my best friends), so review and I will praise your name. (Ears91, Summrmagic, and my dear sister, thank you especially, since you reviewed.) 


	6. Hidden Feelings Revealed

The Aftermath  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fic is based on charactars and situations created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. I have no money, therefore please, try your best not to sue me.   
  
Poor Ron. He doesn't know half of what he's in for yet. All of my peeps that have reviewed my work (4 individual people) are not to be disappointed. So whether you're reading from Holland or Mid-Western USA, enjoy this next chapter. And please, R&R, because I'd really hate to curse you into oblivion the next time we meet on a train. With that in mind, read on in prosper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Although the other Weasley's were slightly uncomfortable with the news that Harry had assigned Draco to stay with them, they didn't have an outburst as Ron did. Mrs. Weasley went on into one of her 'that boy needs a real mother to turn his life around' speeches. Mr. Weasley prayed for the best. Ginny never said anything.   
  
Harry and Ron now walked around, pitching gnomes from the garden, and chatting. Hermione walked not too far behind, not wanting to hurt the gnomes.  
  
"I don't see why I have to stay here with him."  
  
Harry looked at him. "Of course you do. You're the strongest wizard in your family. Although I seriously doubt Draco will do anything, someone needs to be here for protection. You're on suspension as of the moment, so it's just convenient that you get to do it."  
  
Ron saw Harry's point, making him even more unhappy. "And why my house?"  
  
To this Harry answered as if he had already known it would be asked and had always known the answer. "Where else? I don't have a family or home suited for this sort of thing. Hermione has a muggle family, so that would be strictly forbidden to put him on house arrest there. Only you were left."  
  
Ron was running out of suggestions. "Well, what about Hogwarts? That's not illegal."  
  
Harry smiled. "Too bad I hadn't thought of that before I turned in those papers to the council."  
  
Ron turned for a moment. "Just a sec," he said, turning back around. "You did think of that, didn't you?"  
  
Harry was already running, laughing hysterically, away from Ron.   
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Ron shouted, running after Harry.  
  
Hermione had a large fit of giggles as she watched Harry dodge Ron. Dodge, that is, until Ron immobilized him with a crafty curse and Ron slugged him a good one.  
  
She sighed. "They laugh now. How will it be when Ron finds out?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco tried to stay out of the way of everyone else. Nobody bothered trying to talk to him except for Harry (when he was there) and Mrs. Weasley. He had become fond of Mrs. Weasley. His mother had been nothing but snobbish trash. Mrs. Weasley tried to care if she really didn't. She treated him like a son.  
  
He continued to read up in his room. He found it easier to read these days. Not noisy, but managed to occupy. He looked outside. He'd been on house arrest for five months. He didn't know why the council took so long in their decision making. At least now he was allowed outside. He didn't go too much, unless it was nice enough to read more.  
  
He was now more perceptive than he used to be. He cared more about others feelings. He felt he could almost sense them. He knew that Ginny Weasley fancied him. In his new awareness, he always became more and more unaware of how he felt. She was beautiful, but could he possibly fall in love with a girl who he once despised purely because of her name?  
  
Then there was Harry. He talked to Harry alot. They were probably considered good friends by now. Malfoy and Potter, friends. Who could ever have thought? He also knew something about Harry that noone else did. He was in love with Hermione Granger. That was more predictable than anything else in the world. There was always that friction that existed between them.  
  
Draco continued to read until he lost interest. He looked out the window on the otherside of the room to a surprise. White. It had snowed and he had no idea. He always liked the snow, but never appreciated it. It's beauty and gentleness. Like Ginny.  
  
He shook his head. He was thinking of her more than ever. She didn't talk to him much, but when she spoke, it was a sweet thing. He decided that since he was done reading, he'd go for a walk. He put on his winter cloak, made a quick departure with Mrs. Weasley ("Be back in time for supper, dear!"), and slipped outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think it's time."  
  
Harry looked up. He was previously day-dreaming about nothing inparticular while looking into the fire. "Time for what?" was his response to Hermione.  
  
"To tell Ron," she said, almost anxiously. She was right, of course. They had put it off for so long, almost half a year.   
  
Harry sighed. "But how do we tell him? That is, how do we tell him without ruining his life or ours?"  
  
She sounded even more anxious this time. "I don't know, but if it's kept a secret any longer, I might just blurt it out at the wrong time. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"  
  
Harry smirked. "What's the right time, if there's a wrong?"  
  
She looked down and said quietly, "Now."  
  
Harry looked across the room to see Ron stepping outside. Harry rolled his eyes and gave in. Hermione was, agian, right. They had to tell him, and now was the best time.  
  
They followed Ron outside and called out to him so they could catch up. Ron was only taking a walk to the forest and was glad they decided to come.  
  
All three were in a happy conversation. The subject had always changed from quidditch, to assholes they cursed, to monsters they beat, to... crushes.  
  
Ron noticed, as they started talking about one anothers love life that Harry and Hermione were nervous. They were using "um" alot and very timid to speak. He decided to find out what was going on.  
  
"Ok. Why are you two all of the sudden so nervous? You know something I don't know? If so, you better spill the beans because I know and excellent tickling curse that would get it out of you."  
  
Harry gave a sideward glance at Hermione, who returned it. Harry said, "You or me?"  
  
Ron was confused as ever. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hermione just stared at the ground. "You. I can't."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "A brave one you are. First, I save your ass from a troll, now it's from and awkward conversation."  
  
Ron was getting impatient. "What the hell are you two talking about?" he had asked, half yelling.  
  
"Well you see, Ron," Harry said, "while you were gone, something happened. Something that might upset you if we tell you, but would upset you even more so if we don't."  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "Huh?"  
  
Harry took in a deep breath. "Hermione and I fell in love. About 5 months ago. We didn't know how to tell you."  
  
Ron's eyes got big. "WHAT?!?!"  
  
At that moment, a voice muttered something as a red beam shot right by Harry and hit Ron in the stomach. Clenching his stomach with blood coming out of his mouth, Ron fell to the ground.  
  
Hermione screamed. Harry looked back to see who was there. He saw nothing.   
  
Hearing the screams, Draco came running from the other side of the woods to see a motionless and bloody Ron, screaming Hermione, and shocked Harry.  
  
Ron stopped breathing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I think it was a little short this time. Sorry about that. What did ya'll think? Not to fear. Chapter 7 is almost here. I'd like to thank my reviewers and hope you enjoyed this. Any questions or comments, either put them in your review or e-mail me at Neverclear15@cs.com. Look for Chapter 7 soon. Until then, I must say adios. 


	7. The Concept Called Emotions

The Aftermath  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fic is based on charactars and situations created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. I have no money, therefore please, try your best not to sue me.   
  
Whoa. Pretty intense stuff. Since I am writing this before anyone has reviewed Chapter 6, I have no one to thank (yet). Now... Let's think. What's going on? Inaudible words muttered and Ron is on the ground. What has happened to Ron? Who's attacked him? How will the gang react? Find out on this episode, or, erg, chapter of The Aftermat. R&R, because it would be a shame if one of these bludgers found it's way to any of you ;o). With that in mind, read on in prosper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What happened? Why am I here? Where is here?   
  
These thoughts swam throught the mind of Harry Potter as he sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Only a couple hours ago, his best friend was attacked, possibly killed. He remembered screaming that seemed to last forever. He remembered Ron's blood, projected by the white snow. He remembered questions he couldn't answer. He couldn't speak.  
  
Hermione just sat, rocking. She still had tears in her eyes. Old tears. New tears. Wet tears. She had even discovered dry tears. She couldn't believe it. Ron was in a hospital room, fighting for life. They thought he was already dead as they made their way into St. Mungos. Draco was the only one that could carry him and explain everything he knew or got out of Harry.  
  
Draco just stood up against the wall. He wasn't sure how he felt. Ron wasn't exactly on friendly terms with him. All he knew was he was concerned. But for who? He looked across the silent waiting room at Ginny. She looked up and met his eyes with her teary eyes. To her surprise, he didn't break the stare like most men would.  
  
Ginny was not in the real world. She couldn't have been. Her brother was as good as dead. Her family's former mortal enemy was her love. His smooth blonde hair. The way he dressed. How just plain weird their relationship would be. If it would only happen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe it. It was going to be a lovely ham, with potatoes and rolls. She had just finished setting the table when Draco barged into the room with someone in his hands. It was her youngest son. Bleeding. She screamed. She cried. She fainted. She woke up in the St. Mungo's trauma center, demanding to see her son. The waiting room was the best she got.  
  
Harry sat next to Hermione. He looked at her. She was in a daze. He reached over and took her hand in his. Hermione looked at him. Harry always did that thing to her. He always made her feel better with one touch. She tried to smile, but only cried more. He leaned forward and gave her a slow kiss. She kissed him back, not caring who else was there to see.  
  
No one aknowledged the kiss. They were all too deep in their own thoughts. Even Mrs. Wealsey, whom in most cases would have laughed with 'I told you so's flying everywhere, stood in shock, not even seeing it.  
  
That was when the nurse entered the room. Everyone stood, ready for anything. Mrs. Weasley was ready to cry no matter what the nurse said.   
  
"He won't die."  
  
With those words, Mrs. Weasley sobbed in pseudo-happiness.  
  
"But..."  
  
All was silent again.   
  
The nurse looked down and took in a deep breath. She finally managed to say, "He will be forever paralyzed. There is no magical or non-magical way to cure it. His career is over."  
  
Mrs. Weasley continued her crying. She broke down to the floor, only being supported by Fred and George, who had been sitting next to her.  
  
Harry was the first to actually manage to speak, to his and everyone's surprise. "When will he be out, or even allowed visoters? Can we see him soon?"  
  
The nurse tried to smile. "He'll be awake in a few days. I reccomend that you all go home, or at least get some sleep where ever you go."  
  
Harry was, again, the first to speak. "I'm going home. I'm no good here."  
  
With that, he walked out. He didn't say goodbye to anybody. He just left. No one knew what to say. Hermione got up and ran after him. She stopped him outside. It was still snowing.  
  
"Harry," she managed to start before getting interupted.  
  
Harry held up a hand. "Don't tell me I had nothing to do with this. Don't tell me it's not my fault. Because of me, my friends and what I call my family must live in fear. I can't handle this, and neither can you."  
  
He turned to board his motorcycle. Riding on the road would have been a job, but flying would be a doozy.  
  
As he boarded, a hand gripped his arm. He turned to meet Hermione's lips. They hungrily kissed, not wanting it to end. Eventually it did. Hermione stared straight into his eye's.  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
Harry got off the motorcycle. "And why is that?"  
  
She hugged him, her head on his chest.  
  
"Because I'll always be safe with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie had already left. Mr. Weasley helped Mrs. Weasley out the door.  
  
Ginny was left with Draco. She just looked at him for a little while, then she moved forward. "We should go. Stay here much longer, and you'll be violating the house arrest."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "We? You're leaving with me?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "And what if I didn't?"  
  
Draco now stepped forward. He was close to her. Dangerously close. And Ginny liked it.  
  
"I would just have to go back to jail, wouldn't I?"  
  
He pulled her into a kiss. She showed no sign of resistance, causing him to intensify it. When it ended, they just looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Whoa." That was all Ginny could say.  
  
Draco laughed. "Whoa? Is that good or bad?"  
  
"Great!" She pulled him into another kiss.  
  
They left the hospital practiacally in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Hermione didn't go home. They decided it would be better to go to the Burrow. They sat in front of the fireplace, huddled in a blanket.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Who could have done it?"  
  
Hermione stared at him. "Do you have any suspicions? I mean, do you have any clues or something."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I think that I've heard that curse before, but that could be for any reason. I just don't know why they would attack Ron instead of me."  
  
"What if they weren't trying to hit Ron?"  
  
Harry's eyes grew. "I haven't thought of that. That does narrow the suspects down. To people that are dead."  
  
Harry stopped. He hadn't been thinking right. He stood up quickly.  
  
"I have to see Draco."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He approached Draco in his room. Draco looked up from his book.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry spoke quickly. "Where do you think you're father is?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're on, but my father has been dead for the past few months."  
  
Harry still spoke with speed. "Did you go to his funeral?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I didn't go to the service, but I did see the casket while running from the ministry. I didn't have much time at all. What is the relevence of any of this?"  
  
Harry stared at Draco darkly. "I have reason to believe you saw the wrong man's casket. I have reason to believe that Lucius Malfoy never died."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: OOOOOOOOOO... Intense... Now is the part where you review. I know it's hard. It takes like none of your important time, just that imaginary important time (if you were using your real important time, you wouldn't have read my fic). Chapter 8 will be soon. But worry about 7 first. Yes... Review... Review... Review... OK... Now that that's been implanted into your mind, do it. Until we meet again, I must say adios. 


	8. Remembering an Execution

The Aftermath  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fic is based on charactars and situations created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. I have no money, therefore please, try your best not to sue me.   
  
What you talking 'bout, Harry? Geez... Chapter 8... Never knew I would ever make it this far on anything I would ever write. But here I am. And here you are. Yeah. Looking at the situations get more and more serious here. A Malfoy has fallen in love with a Weasley. Ron's life is ruined. Harry has mysteriously stated that Lucius Malfoy can still be alive. Review after reading, for it would be a shame if this troll got loose and hurt anybody. With that in mind, read on in prosperity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Does it ever stop snowing?"  
  
Harry Potter turned around to see Neville Longbottom. Neville had brought the hot chocolate.  
  
Neville sighed, obviously annoyed. "Why do we have to sit outside?" he complained. "It's cold, snowing, and one step has you slipping on your ass."  
  
"They just want us to have fun," Harry chuckled. "We just have to stay out here until the execution. Then we can go in. But with Pettigrew still on the loose, it's still likely someone will try to free Lucius, especially Peter."  
  
Neville was obviously confused by this statement. "What does Peter Pettigrew have to do with Lucius Malfoy?" he asked. "Death Eaters usually go every-man-for-himself at times like this."  
  
Harry just shook his head. "What kind of auror are you? We all knew that anyone close to Voldemort was also close to Lucius. He was the head of most operations. With Lucius still alive and Pettigrew still out there, I fear he'd do anything to get him back, to head things."  
  
"You think alot about this stuff," Neville said, shaking his head.  
  
Harry smiled. "That's why I get payed better than you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
He didn't bother responding to the question. It was always more fun to just keep Neville pondering. He may have grown braver, but still as gullible as ever.  
  
A heavily robed (Harry took the number of robes in mind and figured out he wasn't an auror) came out, shivering like none other. "M-Minister D-D-Dumbledore i-is r-read-dy for y-you t-t-t-t-two."  
  
Harry laughed at the man. "Enough robes there, mate? You should ease up a bit. It's not that cold."  
  
The man just stared. "One like you has nothing to complain about. You humor is colder than this."  
  
"Tsk, tsk," Harry said, getting up and shaking his finger. "That is not the way for a Ministry official to talk to people when on duty. Either way, my humor has not had me freezing my balls off yet, so you keep your opinion in your pocket.  
  
The Ministry wizard just shook his head and walked in.  
  
"How do you always do that to people?" Neville asked, getting up and walking by Harry towards the door.  
  
Harry thought. "Mostly luck," Harry said. "I guess it could be genetic, too. I do hear my father was a smartass. But more luck. Not alot of people that can make everybody laugh with either an 'I love you' or a 'fuck you'."  
  
Neville just shook his head as they went through the doors. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, whose smart mouth my not allow him to live to tell the tale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked down the corridor, to the cell where they were holding Malfoy. Dumbledore was already there.  
  
The old man's face was serious. Harry had not often seen his former headmaster's face in such a solemn state. "You may escort him, if you like," was all that he said.]  
  
Harry just nodded. A muscular wizard recited an extremely complicated spell and the door opened. Inside, he saw Lucius Malfoy, bandaged from the curse Harry had performed upon him. That kind of curse didn't heal easily.  
  
Lucius looked as if he were struggling for consciousness. He was sweaty and dirty. His once fine, clean hair was now messy and filthy. He looked up at Harry and grinned.  
  
"I always hoped I would die with honor," he said. "You have no honor, Potter. No, you're just like James was. No honor at all. Always the best. Yet he wouldn't have the opportunity of dieing like I am. My name will be recited over and over for all that I have done. You're father died a useless death."  
  
Harry had had enough. He ran walked hastily across the cell and threw a hard punch at the face of Lucius. There was blood coming from Malfoy's lip. Harry looked at Lucius with anger and said, "Don't you speak of my father that way. He died a death more important than anything you've ever done. You are dieing the usless death. What will your death accomplish for the Death Eaters? Nothing."  
  
Lucius just smiled a bloody smile. "You have no idea. I die for the survival of all of the Death Eaters. I die so they can all have a leader."  
  
Harry was confused. "Voldermort is dead, and you are on death row. Who else is there?"  
  
The prisoner just smiled. Just then, the burly wizard opened the cell door. "Are you ready?"  
  
Harry nodded. He picked up Lucius by his neck and practically dragged him to a circular room. He chained Lucius to some shackles in the middle of the room. The Elders and other witnesses were seated in the seats surrounding the middle of the room.  
  
A witch with a long pointed nose pulled out a quill and parchment. "Does the convict have any last words?"  
  
Harry pushed her away. "He is a criminal. His words mean nothing to us."  
  
Lucius laughed at this. "She may not have to write this down, but that doesn't mean I have nothing more to say to you. I have one last message." With this, he paused and grinned. He stared Harry in the eyes. "Lucius Malfoy will see you soon."  
  
Harry turned and pointed his wand at Lucius, shouting, "Morto Stakius."  
  
Lucius screamed in agony as he felt what seemed to be many flames inside him. Seconds later, he went limp, obviously dead.  
  
Harry walked over to the body. As he unshackled it, he noticed one hand was slightly golden in color. He shook this off and handed the body over to Ministry officials.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This whole incident was now ruining Harry. How could he have forgotten about the night of the final task in the Triwizard Tournament? How Wormtail had recieved a replacement for the hand he sacrificed?  
  
How could he have not realized that Lucius Malfoy had never been executed?  
  
Peter Pettigrew had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chappie, we will move back to the present. No more flashback. This is now the part where you review and I can be happy. Chapter nine is soon, so be on your toes. Until then, I must say adios. 


	9. Preperation

The Aftermath  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fic is based on charactars and situations created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. I have no money, therefore please, try your best not to sue me.   
  
How did ya'll like that little bittie of a flashback last chapter? Now is the time to get some things straight. Peter Pettigrew was executed the day Lucius Malfoy should have been. But how was this mistake made? R&R, because I'd hate to send super-hero extroadinaire Shortman and his trusty side-kick One-Armed Guy after you. With that in mind, read on in prosperity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco listened to Harry's account of the execution. He was silent as a stone. He couldn't believe that his father, Lucius Malfoy, the most horrible man he had ever known, was still alive. Let alone the fact he was still alive, he was on the attack. He obviously tried to kill Harry, unintentionally hitting Ron. Knowing his father, Draco knew that this couldn't have dissapointed him too much. At least he got to Harry in his head.  
  
Harry now finished with the account. Draco cleared his throat. "How do you think that Pettigrew pulled any of this off?"  
  
Everyone thought of this for a little bit. Then, it hit Harry. "Was your father an Animagus?"  
  
Draco nodded. "He taught the art of it to me in my seventh year. I still don't see how that explains this Peter Pettigrew. How could he have gotten in and taken the form of my father for so long?"  
  
Hermione was now speaking up (she had to let everyone know she knew practically everything). "Pettigrew was an Animagus. He could turn into a rat. What form could your father take?"  
  
"He could become a spider."  
  
Draco was dumbstruck as he spoke these words. How could he have missed that. His father escaped through spider form and Pettigrew replaced him while in rat form.   
  
Hermione was grinning now that she had figured it out. "Pettigrew came in with some kind of strong Polyjuice Potion and turned into your father. I hear that adding Wormswart can give the Potion a nearly perfect and permenent form. We see the defects in the fact his hand didn't change color."  
  
"And now he supposes he's replaced Voldemort," Harry said, staring into space.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," Draco said. "Father was always high in the regards of Voldemort, despite the times where he betrayed him."  
  
Harry shook his head. "High regards or not, could he have possibly become powerful enough to really replace a wizard of Voldemort's caliblur?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Either way," he said, "can we take the risk?"  
  
Hermione now said, "No. We can't. If he has become more powerful, we have to find and kill him. It won't be easy, but I'm sure I can use some sources from the Ministry's records to try and corner him in a certain spot."  
  
Just then, an owl swooped into the room through the open window. It had a letter tied to it's leg. Draco picked it up and read it.  
  
He dropped it. "According to this, we won't have to."  
  
Harry's face lit up. "You mean we know where he is? This is great." He paused after saying this. "Wait. He's made this too easy. What's the catch."  
  
Draco fell to the floor. "We have four days to rescue Ginny."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stormed into the Auror's Mission Office at the Ministry. Behind the front desk, there was a skinny witch with large glasses. She looked up and said, "Anything I can do for ya, Potter?"  
  
He had a stone cold expression on his face. "Assemble me the best Auror's we've got and any remaining member of the Order. We've got a kidnap case."  
  
The witch gave him a confused look. "We don't handle kidnap in this office, Harry, you know that."  
  
Harry turned viciously and stared at her sharply. "We do when it's involved with the rise of the Death Eaters."  
  
"The Death Eaters?" she said, shocked and dropping the quill she had previously been playing with. "How can they be back? We killed You-Know-Who and Lucius, along with the other top Death Eaters. Who else can there be?"  
  
Harry shook off any urge he had to make a smart comment on her using Voldemort's nickname. He was in a desperate situation. "We never killed Lucius. We killed Peter Pettigrew under Polyjuice Potion effects."  
  
After a few seconds of shock, the witch snapped back to it. "Any specifications on who I should call?" she asked.  
  
Harry responded, "I want Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan, and anyone the Minister thinks is neccesary. By the way, I want Minister Dumbledore notified of the situation immediately."  
  
The witch just nodded and started writing letters.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, turning back around. "I want any Auror Trainees above E Class on this case, too. I have a feeling Malfoy is not going to make this as easy for us then I thought."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
Harry turned to see Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Minister, we know where he is. He's taken a cabin somewhere about 20 miles off of Hogsmeade."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded.   
  
"Minister," Harry said, "with someone like Lucius running the Death Eaters operations, do you think we'll be able to get in easily? By that, I mean what kind of defenses do you think he'll have?"  
  
The old Minister stared at Harry. "I wish I knew, Harry. I wish I knew."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry returned to his flat that night, wondering if it would be his last time. Tomorrow morning, they were assaulting the Death Eaters. This time would be different though. It would be all or nothing. It wouldn't stop until every supporter of Voldemort was gone. Killing Lucius wouldn't be enough. They all had to die.  
  
It was already 11:00. He figured, as he unlocked the door, that Hermione would already be asleep. He found that he was wrong. She was sitting on the couch, covered in a blanket, reading. She looked up as he entered and tried to grin. As soon as she found she couldn't, she started to cry.  
  
Harry stepped across the room and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
She was speaking in soft sobs. "Do you have to ask?"   
  
He had no response to this.  
  
She continued to sob as she said, "I almost lost Ron, and I don't want to lose you, too."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. She was still in his embrace. He turned her face softly toward his and looked in her eyes. "I promise I won't die. I'll come back. It won't be the last time you see my face. I promise you that."  
  
With those words, he pulled her into a soft kiss. For both of them, it couldn't have lasted too long.  
  
Not too long after the kiss ended, Hermione had fallen sleep. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. After he set her down, he took time to take in the sight of her beautiful face. He touched her cheek softly.   
  
"I love you."  
  
With that in mind, he left the room. He left the flat. He had someone to see at the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The nurse allowed him to go in and see Ron, despite the fact that it was already midnight. He walked in to see Ron wasn't asleep, not too much to Harry's surprise.  
  
Ron looked up and faked a grin. He hadn't been in his warmest mood ever with Harry. Harry hadn't blamed him either. For all he knew, he deserved whatever it was he was getting.  
  
"Hey," Harry said.  
  
"Hey," Ron resonded, with the same low enthusiasm Harry had.  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm going to fight Lucius tomorrow. I'm not sure what will happen. Figured I'd come by and see you. You know, in case anything happens."  
  
Ron just stared into space. "You've taken the love of my life. It's very possible it's your fault I have no career any more."  
  
Harry started to speak, but Ron held up a hand as if to stop him.  
  
"Don't take my best friend from me, too," he said.  
  
Harry looked down. "I promised to come back. To Hermione. I don't know if I can keep that promise. Ron, if I don't make it out of there tomorrow, promise me you'll look after her. Make sure no harm comes to her. Take care of her for me."  
  
Ron looked up at Harry. "Don't talk that way. You'll make it back. I know it."  
  
"But if I don't," Harry said, "then make me this promise."  
  
Ron hesitated, as if promising would insure Harry's death. "I promise."  
  
Harry clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Thanks. I'll make sure your sister comes home. I'll die before anything happens to her."  
  
With that, Harry got up and left the room. Ron watched as he left. He couldn't help but feel guilty. If he could move his legs, he'd be there to help Harry. He sat back, frustrated and hoping for the best.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now is the part where you review and I say "YAY! SOMEONE REVIEWED!". I'd like to thank anybody that's reviewed my chapters as of late. All I can tell you is that the end is near for this story, but fear not, because I might have another story (possibly a sequal) coming at you before my school year starts (one week from now). Until I update again, I must say adios. 


	10. The Assault

The Aftermath  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fic is based on charactars and situations created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. I have no money, therefore please, try your best not to sue me.   
  
After all that has happened, Ron proves to be the greatest friend Harry could ever have. Harry is now to go ambush Lucius. What will be the outcome of this endeavor? If you read, you will find out. R&R, even though I have no threats for you. Enjoy this chapter and read on in prosperity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dawn in the open field. A total of 155 Aurors from around the world were present. They came from England, America, France, Germany, Egypt, China, and Russia. Harry was astounded at how many wizards and witches had come, especially from so many places. When he said the best, he only meant the best in England. But he got the world. There to fight evil's last hope.  
  
It was still a bit foggy, and there were nothing but clouds above them. Neville stood next to Harry, watching him intently, waiting for an order. He decided to speak.  
  
"How are we going to pull this off? Intellegence says we've got at least 300 Death Eaters in that part of the village alone."  
  
Harry didn't speak for a minute or two. Then he said, "About half of this will count on the power and efficiency of our spells."  
  
"And the other half?" Neville asked.  
  
Harry just smirked and kept staring at the village ahead of them. "That's just a little something I call faith."  
  
A hand was clasped on his shoulder. He turned to see Draco. "Don't worry, Harry. My poor fucking excuse for a father could never put us down. We'll come out of this. Alive," he added.  
  
Harry tried his best to grin. He reached out his hand and shook Draco's. "It's been nice finally getting along with you. It will be even better fighting along side you."  
  
Draco chuckled. "It won't be the last time. Don't talk like it will."  
  
Harry just nodded. A young Egyptian wizard asked when they were departing at that moment.   
  
"Gather around, people," Harry said, while people gathered in a circle around him. "There is an old house on this side of Hogsmeade. We're charging it, for that's where they are located. It won't look like much outside, but it will be huge inside. We'll go through this in groups of two or three. I'm going with Draco Malfoy, and the rest of you need to pick your 'buddies'."  
  
As soon as that was all organized, Harry described how they were all going to split up once inside. He and Draco were going straight for Lucius.  
  
"Well, savor the peace you have now, because in five minutes, things are going to get alot louder," Harry said. "In five minutes, we're charging."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was finally asleep. She had spent hours just staring at the ceiling. She couldn't get everything through her head. What exactly was going on? Harry was out there, fighting a fight that he may die in.  
  
Her dreams were full of his face. They featured their good moments, bad moments, happy moments, sad moments. She had a bad feeling about what was to happen. She couldn't help but feel that Harry had made a false promise.  
  
The dream she was currently in was of a place she was not familiar with. She saw Harry and a few wizards she did not know. They were trying their best to be quiet. They were in a forest full of evergreens trees. Then, out of nowhere, a blue beem hit Harry, and he hit the ground, clutching his chest.  
  
She sat up with a jolt. Her sweat was cold. She had just witnessed in her dream an incident she had been thinking too much about. Was Harry going to die? Her dreams said yes. Her hope said no.  
  
She walked out of her bedroom to the kitchen and got a cup of tea made. She looked at the clock. It was still only 4:00 in the morning. As she stared at the clock, there was a tap on her window.  
  
As she opened the window, an owl flew in and landed on the couch. It had a letter tied to it's leg. Hermione found the owl a treat, untied the letter, and read:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
Sorry to bother you so early, but we need you to come in to the office now. We have another arguement over Quidditch trades and we think we might need your help sorting it all out. Thank you.  
  
The Ministry of Magic Office of International Affairs  
  
She sighed and shooed the owl out the window. She quickly showered and dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had apparated to the outside of the building. As she walked inside, she noticed it was oddly dark. Usually someone at work at those hours.   
  
She turned toward the elevators. At that moment, something moved out of the corner of her eye. She began to get nervous. She started walking more quickly.  
  
All of the sudden, she was grabbed from behind. She was turned and she saw who her attacker was. It was Crabbe. Goyle was behind him laughing.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" she said, more or less shouting.  
  
Goyle smiled. "It's a little game we play. We call it 'taking over the Ministry and kill the filthy Mudbloods'."  
  
She tried to scream, but it never got out as a sharp pain went through her head and she blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only one minute until the charge. Harry had a feeling that something bad had happened elsewhere, but tried to shake it off as he kept his breathing as steady as possible.  
  
Ten seconds. Everything had gotten so quiet. No animals, people, or anything else, for that matter. The fog was as thick as ever.  
  
It was time!   
  
"Go!" Harry shouted.  
  
On his call, everyone ran forward, wands drawn, ready to get into that house no matter what. Harry had been right about their defense. They were already being slowed down by a blockade of witches and wizards in skull masks. Harry drew out his wand and started shouting off curses at a dangerous rate.  
  
Ministry wizards were falling left and right. Death Eaters were falling left and right. It had only been 3 minutes and the entire blockade of Death Eaters were all dead and a quarter of the Ministry forces were down.  
  
Harry and Draco were at the door. They kicked it open and walked in, ready for anything. To their surprise, no one was there. They did notice it was pretty much a maze of doors just from the entrance. Ten other pairs had entered.   
  
Harry bit his lip. "Everybody choose a door. Draco, we've got the one over to the left."  
  
Draco nodded. They ran over to the door and opened. Again, no resistance. They kept running around the weaving hallway. Eventually, they came to an area where it seperated two ways. They looked at each other. Without words, they split up and ran along their seperate hallways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had been running for almost 10 minutes. Finally, he saw a flickering light. A fire. Someone had a fireplace burning. He ran to the end of the hall and turned right toward the fire. What he saw couldn't have caught him more off guard. Lucius just sitting in an armchair calmly as Draco was laying on the floor, bleeding.  
  
Lucius looked up and grinned. "Took you long enough, Potter. Too bad my little shit of a son here got here first. It would have been fun killing you earlier."  
  
The anger was filling up in Harry. One of his new best friends was dieing on the floor, at the hands of his own father. Harry could only figure one thing to do. He drew his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
He hit Lucius, but the older Malfoy held on to his wand. They both started shouting off curses. Most missed, but few hit. Soon, both were scratched and cut. Harry knew he had to finish it.  
  
"Nikilik Karpius!"  
  
The waterball formed and went toward Lucius. Almost as if it were in slow motion, Lucius darted to the right. The waterball kept getting bigger and bigger. It kept flying until-  
  
"AHHHHH! YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCK! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"  
  
Lucius had no right arm. Harry wasted no time. He charged at Lucius, hoping to knock him down and kill him the easy way. Right before he hit Lucius, there was a *POP!*, and Lucius was gone. Harry's shoulder slammed into the wall where Lucius had been. He held the broken limb in pain, but then ran over to Draco. He was still breathing with his eyes open  
  
He blinked everytime he took a breath. "Hey there Harry. I-I'm sorry."  
  
Harry didn't even bother supressing his tears. "Sorry about what, Draco?"  
  
"All of the years," Draco said, barely getting his words out, "of pain I caused you and your friends. I hope that if you haven't forgiven me, that you will. I probably wouldn't deserve your forgiveness."  
  
"That's bull shit, Draco. We forgave you months ago. You have done more than enough to deserve it."  
  
They sat in silence for a little bit. Then Draco tried to move his arms, realizing he couldn't.  
  
"Harry," he gasped out. "Reach into my right pocket."  
  
Harry, confused, reached into the pocket and pulled out a small box. He was about to open it when Draco did his best to nudge him.  
  
"Don't open it. Just give it to Ginny."  
  
Harry put in his pocket and nodded.  
  
All of Draco's breaths were now raspy. He was near death. "Hey Harry," he said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's hand and tried to shake it. "Thanks."  
  
The hand fell limp and Draco Malfoy died. Harry sat, just crying for a little bit. Then he picked up his wand and said a small spell. He then spoke into it as if it were a microphone.  
  
"Fall out."  
  
He picked up the limp body of Draco and apparated out of the house to the Burrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter will be the last chapter, but no need to fear, a sequel is near. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers, and hope for a fresh batch of reviews soon. Until then, I must say adios. 


	11. The Promise

The Aftermath  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fic is based on charactars and situations created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. I have no money, therefore please, try your best not to sue me.   
  
This is the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank all who reviewed my work. Your reviews have willed me on through the writing of this story, especially the positive ones (oh wait... they were all more-or-less positive). To recap last chapter, Lucius is not dead and has apparated to an unknown location, Hermione was assaulted by Crabbe and Goyle (I felt I had to involve them, even if there part was short), and Draco is dead. We begin when Harry arrives at the home of the Weasleys with Draco's limp body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was easily the worst day of his life. He watched one of his close friends die. And for what? Sure, Death Eaters were dead. But as long as Lucius lived, there would always be more. There was no stopping the process. You kill one leader, another leader rises. You kill that leader's soldiers, he will recruit more.  
  
Harry arrived in the middle of the Weasley's living room. Mr. and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, a bruised Percy, and Ron were there, obviously in a worried state. They all stopped and looked as Harry looked up, his face littered with dirt and blood. They saw someone in his hands. Ginny let out a single gasp and fainted.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was there quickly and touched Harry's shoulder in a motherly way. It seethed with pain, and his face showed it.  
  
"Oh dear me, Harry, what happened?" she managed to ask.  
  
Harry was breathing deeply, yet somewhat quickly. "What does it look like? Draco is dead, and I am injured, and I have no idea where Lucius Malfoy is."  
  
She was taken aback by his sudden coldness. Ginny woke up, as Fred and George helped him up.  
  
She cried. "What happened to him?"  
  
Harry walked across the room and knelt by her. "His shit excuse for a father killed him. When I arrived, he was already on the ground. He had not died yet, but he was near. After Lucius escaped, he said his last words to me. A few of those were for me to give you this."   
  
He presented the box.  
  
"I don't know whats in it," Harry continued. "He didn't want me to look. He just said it was for you.  
  
She took the box with her shaky hands and opened it. Inside was a small piece of paper, folded a few times, and a golden ring. She unfolded the paper and read:  
  
I'm not good at these sort of things, so look at the embroiderment in the ring.  
  
-Draco  
  
She picked out the ring and read the text along the inside. In beautiful cursive, it simply said, "Ginny, will you marry me?"  
  
She cried even harder now and held the ring close to her heart. "Yes, Draco. I will."  
  
Everyone stood silent. Harry looked around the room and realized someone wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Hermione?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir, if you would just let us take care of your arm."  
  
Harry was getting impatient. "I don't give a fuck about my arm! Just take me to her!"  
  
They arrived in one of the rooms. There she was. The woman he loved. Unconscious in a hospital bed.  
  
Tears ran down his eyes. "What happened to her?"  
  
The St. Mungo's nurse sighed. "There was an attack on the Ministry. Several witches and wizards were injured, a few killed. It was the Death Eaters. Miss Granger was one of the lucky ones."  
  
He was already at her side, holding her hand. "When will she wake up?"  
  
"In a few days."  
  
Harry nodded. "Thank you. If you want, you can take care of the arm, but try and pull me from her side, and it won't be my arm you should be worrying about."  
  
The nurse's mouth almost dropped. "Maybe I should get the doctor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat there, looking at her. Her beautiful face. Her beautiful hair. His beautiful Hermione. She was there. In a hospital bed. She was nearly killed.  
  
Ron wheeled his way in. He looked at Harry. Harry knew he was there, but didn't acknowledge his entrance. Instead, he continued to stare at Hermione, stroking her hand lightly.  
  
"It's not your fault she's in here, Harry," Ron said, breaking the silence.  
  
Harry actually looked up. He didn't have anger, but frustration in his eyes. "Ron, it may not be my fault, but I wasn't here to take care of her, which I should have been."  
  
"That's the thing, Harry," Ron said, becoming furious with Harry. "You've always taken the blame for everything. Stop being an ass! It's not your fucking fault! Not now, and certainly not any other time. Things just happen. Stop pretending you can control it and wake up into reality."  
  
Harry was taken aback to say the least. He was about to respond when Neville rushed in.  
  
"They found him!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "What?"  
  
Neville was jittering with excitement. "We found Lucius. There sending men there to fight him as we speak."  
  
Ron looked at Harry. Harry got up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going."  
  
"You are?" Neville said.  
  
"Yeah, and you're staying here. Watch Hermione and tell her where I went. I'm leaving you in charge of the case on the attack on the Ministry. Got it?'  
  
Neville was still trying to process what Harry had just said. "Ok. I guess so."  
  
Harry went over to Ron. "I'll be back soon."  
  
The two best friends shook hands. Harry leaned in and whispered, "Take care of her," into Ron's ear.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Harry turned and started to leave the room. He stopped. He turned around and went over to the bed. He bent in close and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I promised."  
  
With that, he left the room. Ron tried not to cry. It wouldn't be the manly thing to do. He held in the tears and watched his best friend apparate away in the middle of the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The evergreen forest in Western America was silent. Ministry wizards were everywhere. They tried to stay as hidden as possible, but they weren't going Guerilla style combat.  
  
Harry looked around. Still no sign of Lucius. They had been there for 3 weeks and still no sign of the Death Eaters.   
  
He was getting worried. At that point, it was possible they had all moved to another area. He lightened his spirit with another thought of Hermione. Just then, he was hit with a curse. An ambush!  
  
He hit the ground, clutching his bleeding stomach as Death Eaters rushed out of the woods  
  
This is it. I'm dying. I'll never see her again. Wait! I promised!  
  
He grabbed for his wand with his bloody hand and stood up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke with a jolt. Someone was at the door.  
  
"Shit!" she cursed as she pulled on her robe. She looked at the time. It was only 3:15 in the morning. She opened the door to see Neville.  
  
"Hey there, Hermione," he said in a sulky mood.  
  
"Neville, what the hell?" she said. "You know how early it is?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "It's ok. You want some tea."  
  
"No," he said. "I don't really feel like it."  
  
She squinted her eyes. "And why not? What's wrong?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "I have news. About Harry. In America, he took five curses and finally hit the ground. They were rushed into the woods, so his body was never recovered. Hermione, he's dead."  
  
She couldn't believe it. She slowly sat down. "No. He can't be. He promised I'd see him again. This can't be happening."  
  
Neville reached out to pat her shoulder, but she pulled away and began to cry.  
  
It was the worst night of her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At least he had a nice funeral service. A beautiful monument. Hermione sat there, alone. She was still in her black dress from the funeral. She just sat by the monument, remembering him. How he loved her. How she loved him. A tear rolled down her eyes, one of many on that day.  
  
She touched the name HARRY JAMES POTTER. "How could you not come back?" she asked through the tears.  
  
She saw something white in the corner of eye. It was an owl. Hedwig!  
  
"Hedwig?" she said, not believing it.  
  
The owl had a note on her leg. Hermione untied it and read. What it said caused her to drop it. She looked at the grave and at the owl. She couldn't believe it. Two simple words had just changed everything.  
  
I PROMISED.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of this fic. I would like to thank the reviewers once again. I love you all for making this possible. Look for my sequel soon. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Until we meet for some catastrophic reason in the future, I must say adios.  
  
-S. Christian 


End file.
